


Десять потому и одно поэтому

by AugustMay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay





	Десять потому и одно поэтому

Потому что в эту ночь шел такой сильный дождь, что его звук заглушал почти все остальные. В такую погоду Мэри Лу всегда спит как убитая и не проснется, даже если ангелы Господни вострубят о конце света. А Модести тем более, ведь это же ребенок, невинный ребенок, ее помыслы чисты и сон крепок.

Потому что зло часто прячется под личиной скромности и добродетели.

Колдовская сила может скрываться в том, на кого никогда не подумаешь. Это как волк в овечьей шкуре, и надо обладать большой прозорливостью, чтобы распознать злодея даже под самой искусно слепленной маской.

Потому что он не такой, как все.

Криденс тихий и скромный, никогда не перечит матери, не приходит домой пьяным, не играет на банджо и не курит вонючие сигары. Он ни за что не притащит домой развеселых друзей, да у него их и нет. Он послушен и трудолюбив. Он слишком хорош.

Потому что пару недель назад он улыбнулся ей как-то особенно. А ведь он не улыбался уже очень давно, и такая перемена показалась ей удивительной. Тем более, что улыбка стала лишь началом.

Потому что она никогда не знала мужского внимания и иногда ловила себя на темном чувстве зависти к этим модным девчонкам, которые пляшут в бесовских дансингах, курят папиросы и носят платья, искристые, словно звездное небо. Уж на них-то смотрят частенько. Но где внимание — там и грех, и это нужно помнить твердо, и не покупаться на дешевые приманки дьявола. 

Потому что Мэри Лу воспитала ее целомудренной и разумной. Воспитание это было жестоко и порой очень болезненно, но только оно одно могло спасти юную девушку от вступления на такой привлекательный, но пагубный путь порока.

Потому что тот цветок, пусть помятый, увядающий и явно сорванный с общественной клумбы, был очень красив. И цветку этому совершенно неоткуда было взяться у нее на подушке вечером прошлого воскресенья.

Потому что ведьмы и колдуны легко могут принять обличье любого человека и в нем соблазнить того, кто слаб духом. Первый признак этой напасти — твой родственник или знакомый изменяется до неузнаваемости, ведет себя непривычно и необычно. Ведь это уже не он...

Потому что общество «Новый Салем» ведет неустанную и непримиримую борьбу с ведьмами, колдунами и прочими приспешниками Сатаны. Они — угроза человечеству и недостойны милосердия и снисхождения. И новые салемцы обязаны сделать все для искоренения этой погани. 

Потому что, если твоя рука соблазняет тебя, лучше отруби ее и не мучайся. Тем более, что это уже не твоя рука. 

И поэтому, когда ночью Частити встает с постели и на ощупь спускается по лестнице — она не сомневается.

Когда заходит в темный чулан, где мирно спит Криденс — она не колеблется. 

Когда садится ему на грудь, наваливаясь всем весом — она не стесняется. 

Когда пальцы сдавливают податливое горло — они крепки как сталь. 

Когда его тело начинает биться, пытаясь вырваться — она держит крепко. 

Когда он хрипит и хватает ее за руки — ей не страшно. 

Когда его лицо искажается предсмертной судорогой, а изо рта начинает выползать распухающий язык — ей не противно. 

Когда в широко раскрытых глазах не остается ничего, кроме боли — она не сострадает. 

Когда он перестает хрипеть и отпускает ее запястья — она не отпускает его. И ждет долго, бесконечно долго, пока за окном не прекращается стук дождя, но даже тогда не уходит... 

А когда пришедшая на рассвете, чтобы разбудить Криденса, Мэри Лу срывающимся голосом кричит: «Господи, что ты наделала?!», Частити отвечает ей спокойно и торжественно: «Я поступила правильно, мама».

Ведь правильно же, да?..


End file.
